Post surgical convalescence is a difficult time not only for patients but also for doctors and hospital nurses. Patients must deal with pain, uncertainty, and discomfort. Doctors must watch for and prevent the complications arising from surgery. Nurses usually must deal with all of these problems on an intimate basis.
In particular, in mastectomies or other upper thoracical surgery, certain side effects from the surgery can cause further complications. Such surgery tends to inhibit return lymphatic and blood flow from the upper extremities and may tend to cause swelling and discomfort. This phenomenon is known as lymph-edema. Such swelling can be alarming for the patient, as well as uncomfortable. Also, such inhibition of circulation tends to retard convalescence.
In addition, if such upper extremities are moved, the patient will suffer pain and possible damage to the surgical area. It is desired therefore to maintain such upper extremities in a relatively stable position to prevent such damage and pain. If the upper extremity of the patient lies on the bed on which the patient lies, the desired stability may be maintained; however, the maintenance of the limb in a stationary position next to the patient on the level bed tends to aggravate lymph-edema. In hand operation cases, similar problems arise and special care must be taken to insure recovery of patients who have had hand surgery.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a device which promotes lymphatic and blood flow so as to prevent the swelling of upper extremities and at the same time provide a stable, stationary support for the upper extremities which prevent undue movement thereof. It is the object of the present invention to achieve these results at minimal cost. The device of the present invention may be discarded after use by each patient thus helping to maintain sanitary conditions which are necessary in the post-operative stages of convalescance. Once the device of the present invention is employed there is little need to change the position of the upper extremity within it so that stability of position is effected. In addition, health care professionals can tell at a glace that the upper extremity is in the properly aligned position, thus freeing them from inordinate time commitments in attending to such details.